


I Will Be There For You:

by stevedannolover100781



Category: Hawaii Five-0 (2010)
Genre: Boys In Love, Boys Kissing, Consensual, Drama, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Episode Related, Episode Tag, Episode: s08e17 Holapu ke ahi, Established Relationship, General, Happy, Happy Ending, Kissing, M/M, Male Slash, Memories, Mild Sexual Content, Rating: M, Ratings: R, Romance, Sad, Sadstuck, Slash, Then Only Ashes Were Left), bad memories, koe iho ka lehu (The Fire Blazed Up
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-22
Updated: 2018-03-22
Packaged: 2019-04-06 12:11:40
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 207
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14056731
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/stevedannolover100781/pseuds/stevedannolover100781
Summary: *Summary: Steve comforts him after the crime scene at the truck, What happens?, Stay Tuned, It’s gonna be a great one!!!!*





	I Will Be There For You:

*Summary: Steve comforts him after the crime scene at the truck, What happens?, Stay Tuned, It’s gonna be a great one!!!!*

 

Detective Danny “Danno” Williams was still a little bit scared, after he came back from the latest crime scene, It brought back some bad memories for him.

 

“You okay, Danno ?”, His partner, & lover, Commander Steve McGarrett asked, as he came into his office, He had a concerned look on his face, as he looked at his lover.

 

“I am fine, Babe, It’s just the case, It brought back bad memories from the sarin”, The Blond said softly, & had a small smile on his face, as he tried to convince him. But, Steve wasn’t buying it for one second. The Former Seal said this in response.

 

“It’s okay to be scared, Believe me, I am scared now, like I was, when you were hit with the gas, But know, I will be here for you”, That made Danny smile, & kiss him.

 

“I do know that, Baby, Thank you, I will be okay, It will take time”, he said, as they hugged, & Steve helped him finish up his work. They left hand in hand, as they made their way out of the palace, & towards their cars.

 

The End.


End file.
